


Riding Strangers

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Series: Ride [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes back to Phil’s flat, and this ride is a little bit different. (this is a sequel to Ride Sharing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Strangers

It seemed like a good idea in the dark, but under the bright light of Phil’s flat, he began to doubt the wisdom of inviting a stranger into his home to fuck, even if that stranger had just given him the best blowjob of his life. It has, however, shown Phil that the dark inside of the cab had not distorted the beauty of Dan, although the sureness with which Dan presented himself has diminished in the bright light as well. Dan stares at the carpet, waiting for directions from Phil about what he wants from him.

“Would you like anything?” Phil asks, nudging his head towards the kitchen. “Water?” He smirks when he asks.

“I guess that’d probably be a good idea.” Phil wonders if the croakiness of Dan’s voice is a product of his heavy drinking or the cock that had been deep in his throat.

Dan follows Phil into the kitchen, watching as he opens the cupboard door to pull out a plastic cup for Dan. He hands it to him, and in Dan’s awkwardness, it falls straight through his hands onto the floor.

“Aw fuck,” Dan mutters, and he bends over to reach for the cup, which has rolled across the tile floor.

Phil thanks whatever magical force caused Dan to drop the cup, as he looks down at Dan’s bum hoisted up in the air. His jeans slip down, revealing the elastic band of his boxer briefs. Without thinking, Phil presses himself up against Dan’s form, placing his hands on Dan’s hips and slipping his fingers beneath the band. Phil feels fifteen again because he came not fifteen minutes ago, but he’s already hardening again against Dan’s ass.

Dan pulls his body back up and leans back into Phil. “I guess the water can wait,” he says, twisting his head back and leaving a kiss on Phil’s lips.

Dan spins around so he’s facing Phil and connects their lips back together. He bites onto Phil’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Grabbing onto Dan’s shoulders, Phil pushes him backwards towards the lounge, on his way to the bedroom. He realizes too late that it is a terrible idea because he kisses with his eyes closed, and both of them crash into the coffee table.

“Okay, well maybe we should walk there separately,” Phil says, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

Dan smiles, and they hustle to Phil’s bedroom. With a light push from Dan, Phil falls onto his bed. Dan straddles him and works at the buttons on Phil’s shirt. Two buttons down, Dan notices the hair on Phil’s chest, and he can’t help but bend down to kiss along Phil’s clavicle.

“You’re so hot. Jesus,” Dan mutters into Phil’s chest.

Phil reaches down to pull up on Dan’s t-shirt, struggling to pull it over his head as it’s almost glued to his sweaty chest. Dan changes his focus from Phil’s clavicle to his neck, sucking on the vein as he continues to unbutton Phil’s shirt. He pulls the shirt open and connects their bare chests together, grinding his hips into Phil’s as he does. Phil’s cock presses into Dan’s pubic bone and slides against his own cock. It’s been so long since Dan was this hard, most of his hookups coming on nights like tonight, while drunk, but with much less desirable partners. He wants to feel the skin of his cock against the skin of Phil’s, and he busies himself with unbuttoning Phil’s trousers. He reluctantly stands up to pull them all the way off, and immediately works on removing his own afterwards. Taking this break as an opportunity, Phil shuffles through his bedside drawer for a condom and lube.

“Come here and let me see your cock,” Phil purrs. He wraps his feet around Dan’s backside and pulls him closer.

Dan’s cock is upright against his stomach, the tip glistening with the beginnings of precum. The tufts of curly hair descending from Dan’s bellybutton are damp and matted, and Phil props himself up to plant a kiss against them and lick a stripe up Dan’s cock. Dan shudders and presses a hand against the bed to keep himself from falling forward.

Popping open the cap of the lube, Phil pours some into hand. He dips his fingers into the pool, sliding his fingers through it to warm it before slathering it onto Dan’s cock. Phil strokes his hand over Dan’s thick shaft, enjoying the feeling of touching someone and enjoying the way Dan pulls his bottom lip inside his mouth to bite it. Just north of Dan’s jawline on the right side of his face, a rosy red blush appears, and he lets out a high pitched squeak as Phil circles his hand around the head of his cock.

“Wanna ride you,” Dan mutters, combing his fingers into Phil’s hair so it forms into a quiff.

“Yes please,” Phil groans.

Dan climbs back on top of Phil, who pours some extra lube into his hand to work on stretching Dan. He wraps his arms around Dan and places a finger to Dan’s entrance, circling the outside.

“Stop being a damn tease,” Dan moans, his head cloudy.

Phil pushes one finger inside of Dan and curls it, searching for Dan’s prostate. He swirls his finger around, massaging the walls, before inserting a second finger. He scissors them, stretching Dan’s hole and pressing them as deep into Dan as he can manage.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Dan says.

Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan and rips open the condom package before putting it on his dick. Dan hoists himself up so he’s hovering over Phil’s cock. He sinks himself onto the tip, holding himself there to give Phil a taste of his own teasing. Running his fingers along the curve of Dan’s hips, Phil grabs onto him and pushes Dan down until his cock fills Dan completely.

“You’re so tight,” Phil groans, hesitant to move and give up the feeling of Dan’s ass clenched around his cock.

“Nah, you’ve just got a huge dick,” Dan jokes, as he pulls himself upwards and slams himself back down over Phil’s cock.

“Shit,” Phil says, tightening his grip on Dan’s hips, loving the soft squishiness of Dan’s love handles.

Dan clasps onto Phil’s shoulders and rocks himself forward, angling himself so that Phil’s tip collides with his prostate. Involuntarily, he tightens the muscles in his ass, and Phil bites down on Dan’s shoulder. Phil slides his hands down to Dan’s thighs and wraps them around to Dan’s bum, squeezing the tender skin. Goosebumps poke up on Dan’s skin, and he squeezes himself closer to Phil. His hand finds it’s way to the back of Phil’s head, and he smacks their lips together, as he slides himself up and down over Phil’s cock. Phil uses one of his hands to thrust over Dan’s cock in time with Dan’s thrusts.

Dan’s head is spinning, and he can’t pull himself upwards anymore, his knees too weak. Phil begins pumping upwards into him instead. Their breaths are heavy, interspersed with deep moans.

“God, I’m gonna come,” Phil moans, quickening his thrusts into Dan and his strokes over Dan’s cock.

Phil rubs his thumb through Dan’s slit, and Dan responds, “Me too.”

Phil leaves a kiss on Dan’s neck, right over the vein, and nibbles lightly, which is enough for Dan to begin convulsing, spilling cum over both of their chests. Dan screams, as Phil continues to pump faster until he’s coming too.

They avert each other’s eyes as they both come down from their orgasms, now with much clearer heads. Phil figures it’s a common occurrence for Dan to sleep with a random partner, but it’s been at least five years since Phil has done something like this, so he waits for Dan’s cue.

Climbing off of Phil, Dan begins to put his clothes back on. “I can call a cab,” Dan mutters through heavy breaths.

Phil thinks about nodding, letting Dan leave, but for a reason he can’t explain, he likes the man. He likes his brown side fringe that he probably should have gotten rid of in 2010. He likes that he was cheeky enough to come onto a man sharing his cab. Maybe those are superficial things, but Phil wonders whether there may be some deeper things about Dan he could like.

“You could stay, have that glass of water,” Phil suggests. When Dan doesn’t respond, Phil adds, “It’s really late I mean. Probably only murderous cab drivers out. Very dangerous.”

Phil cringes as he hears himself talk, but Dan gives up on putting his shirt back on. “Okay.”


End file.
